


Even The Aliens Are In

by its_too_cliche_24



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: One Shot, Short & Sweet, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 04:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_too_cliche_24/pseuds/its_too_cliche_24
Summary: Just once, Daniel would like to have an intelligent conversation.





	Even The Aliens Are In

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself

"Daaaniiieeel!"

Oh boy, this oughta be good. Without looking up from his work, Daniel sighed. "What is it Vala?"

"I went shopping!" She proclaimed excitedly. He could practically see the mischievous gleam in her eyes. "Look at what I got!!"

Praying this interruption wouldn't take too long, he turned to look at Vala. Who _definitely_ wasn't wearing her normal green SGC jacket. Daniel pinched the bridge of his nose and released a long, slow, measured breath.

"...Are you serious right now?"

He couldn't take his eyes off of the monstrosity she was wearing. The eyes of the crudely drawn green alien bore soullessly into his.

"What?" Vala asked innocently, gesturing to the words on the bottom of the shirt, "They can't stop us all!"

"But, Vala, you, you've been to Area 51…"

"CAN'T STOP US ALL!"

"And you're an alien…"

"And I got the big guy one!"

Daniel froze in his protests. There was no way, absolutely _no_ way Vala got him to-

Right on cue, Teal'c walked into the room, wearing a shirt matching Vala's, the words "STORM AREA 51 THEY CAN'T STOP US ALL" clear as day. Unsurprisingly, there wasn't a single tell on his face. Teal'c, blink if you need help!

"Oh no, tell me she held you hostage Teal'c!"

Teal'c turned his stern, thoughtful look to Daniel.

"ValaMalDoran is correct. They cannot stop us all, DanielJackson."

"BUT YOU GUYS ARE ALIENS!"


End file.
